


Unexpected Desire

by sadhorse



Series: Post-Pacifist One-Shots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Dummy was harmed in the making of this picture, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Relationship, Catty and Bratty are excitable, F/F, Flashbacks, Friendship, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, If I tag more I'll give things away, Implications, Implied Orphan, Implied Relationships, Married Couple, Married Life, Not Mad Dummy though., Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sort of a Follow-Up, Suggestive Themes, Worry, new home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadhorse/pseuds/sadhorse
Summary: Alphys gets some wonderful news, but it awakens a desire she never knew she had.





	Unexpected Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Contains nothing really worth noting save the F-word once or twice.
> 
> This one shot is kind of like a follow up to my other one shot, Aquaphobia. But it's not really required to read it first.
> 
> This idea is part of the reason chapter six of Noelle's Gift took so long, I couldn't get it out of my head. I was really, super excited to do it. I'd go into it but you'll just have to read it for yourself, kay?

* * *

 

_I really should move my desk away from the window._

                 Alphys thought that every time she caught herself looking out the window instead of doing her work. She never did move it though; she loved the view far too much.

                 Literally adored it.

                 After all, outside that window was her wife’s impromptu training grounds, and Alphys adored watching Undyne work out. Who wouldn’t?! Undyne was just so buff and powerful and amazing and hot and –

                 Alphys blushed and adjusted her glasses, biting her lip. _Steady, Alphys…steady._

                 The nerdy lizard watched her burly wife hack away at a training dummy with her spears. The mighty fishwoman’s scarlet hair was like the feather plume of a knight’s helmet, and her powerful body glistened with sweat in the afternoon sun, making Alphys swoon. Jumping into the air with a mighty cry, she came down on the dummy, slicing it in twain with her glowing cyan broad spear. She brought the weapon up again and skewered the two halves on her spear with a pair of quick strikes, before bringing it over her head and slamming it down on the ground behind her.

                 An explosion of dirt and pebbles resulted from the impact, bits clinking off the glass of the window pane.

_God she’s so cool…_

                 Undyne shouldered her spear with a toothy grin, watching the enchanted dummy steadily piece itself back together and return to its stand. It had cost a pretty coin to get one that could stand up to the fish woman’s enthusiastic training sessions, but it was worth it to see her train for longer periods of time. At least as far as Alphys was concerned.

                 Undyne turned her head towards the window, noticing Alphys looking longingly at her behind the glass. She only seemed to grin even wider and struck a pose for her nerdy spouse, flexing her powerful biceps and winking.

                 Alphys felt her face heat up and her heart thump in her chest. She couldn’t help but swoon at the image, giving an excited little goofy wave to the fish, to which she returned heartily. She then pointed towards the right, gesturing for her wife to get back to work. Alphys blushed even more fervently and gave a sheepish smile as the imposing Captain of the Guard turned back to her training.

                 The Royal scientist followed her example, swiveling her chair back around to her computer. Undyne was right, she had important work to do and all the time in the world to admire her wife’s amazing body.

 _God, I still can’t believe it. I mean…I really can’t believe she married me. I can’t believe she loves me! Plain, hunched, nerdy Alphys!_ The lizard smiled widely as she absentmindedly ran simulations for the CORE expansion on her computer. _I’m so freaking lucky…_

                 She paused for just a moment, to regard the silver ring around one of her thick claws. Undyne had chosen silver so it would show up better against Alphys’s skin tone.

                 She had to admit; it was one of her better ideas. The shining grey shone against her somewhat rough, goldenrod scales as if declaring to the world that she was married! That someone loved her!

                 Alphys smiled warmly, eyeing the ring. They had gotten together not long before the barrier was destroyed and Monsterkind was freed form the underground. The following year – the dates, the construction of New Home (King Asgore still couldn’t name anything to save his life), the transition to the surface world – it was all a blur to the royal scientist. A moving puzzle of disjointed memories that she sometimes tried to piece together in its proper order.

                 However. There was one day she would never forget. One day that sat firmly on a throne in her mental fortress. She could still remember it like it was yesterday…

* * *

 

<♥♥♥>

* * *

                 _I nervously watched my girlfriend Undyne descend the ladder, hoping she wouldn’t fall and break her neck or hurt her back or anything of the sort._

_God, I’m such a worrywart. Why would I worry? Undyne was tough, and strong, and brave. A little t-two story fall would be nothing for her!_

_Still, my mind went through all the worst scenarios like it usually would do, and I held my breath until the burly fish Monster’s work boots hit the ground. Finally, I released a sigh of relief, putting a hand to my chest to calm my heart._

_Unsurprisingly, Undyne didn’t share the same sense of fear and dread that I did. She just grinned to me and meandered her way over with her tool caddy in her hand. “Alright! That’s the last roof tile, this one is done!” She exclaimed proudly to me, placing her tools on the stone fence surrounding the property, leaning against it and admiring her hard work. “Everybody in New Home has…well…a home!”_

_“G-Great job, Undyne!” I said, adjusting my glasses and giving her my best smile. “T-Thanks a-a lot for helping me with all this.”_

_“Hey, it’s no biggy!” She put one of those burly arms around my shoulders, pulling me in and making me squeak. I could feel my face heat up at the touch. “I mean, I have a lot of experience with building houses…what with me burning mine down every few months.” That goofy fish gave me a wink that made my knees weak and a giggle release from my mouth. We both shared a gentle laugh together._

_“You know, you did a great job helping plan everything out, Alphy. It’s been freaking awesome to work with you!” Undyne cheekily remarked, leaning a bit closer to kiss my cheek. I couldn’t help but melt at the touch of her thin, yet pleasing lips. “Even more so that you’re my gal.”_

_“I-It’s been g-great! Yeah! W-We’ve been spending so much time together!” I enthusiastically returned. Though in the back of my mind…I felt sad. A frown started to inch its way across my face as I nervously rubbed my arm. Now that everything was done - all the monsters were in the process of settling, the infrastructure and buildings were on their way to completion – there was no reason for us to work together anymore. We’d probably spend less and less time together until we just…quietly broke up._

_I shook my head to get those defeatist thoughts out. I tried to distract myself with conversation. “S-S-So who’s this house for anyway?” I asked._

_I’ll never forget how Undyne looked at me. It was a big, happy grin like I’ve never seen and that was saying something. Then like it was a completely obvious answer, she told me: “It’s for us, doofus!”_

_My heart skipped a beat. No. Like four beats. My eyes were like pinpricks as my scales seemed to stand on end. “W-w-w-w-what?!”_

_Undyne’s big grin transformed into a quiet, affectionate smile as she brought me into her strong arms, hugging me tight. Her voice became calm and gentle, a stark contrast to her usually loud and brash tone. “It’s for us. I want to live with you.”_

_“W-W-With me?!” I was completely floored! This was totally unexpected! I didn’t have a plan for this and what if living together screwed up our relationship?! I knew I could be a total slob sometimes and am disorganized as all heck! What if I annoyed her? What if-_

_Undyne seemed to sense where my mind was going, as she spoke again. “Alphys. Relax. Deep breaths babe, come on.”_

_I suddenly realized I was hyperventilating, and I took a few breaths, each one deeper than the last. Finally, those thoughts were like a dull rumble in my head, still there but they weren’t looming over me - suffocating me._

_“Y-You…really want to…live with me, Undyne?” I asked, perplexed._

_“Of course! I mean, it’s not like a married couple lives in different houses!” She blurted out with that adorably goofy grin of hers again._

_Did she just say what I thought she said?_

_I was speechless, in shock as Undyne let go of me, and took a knee in front of me, reaching into her jeans pocket. “Alphy. I love you. I love you more than…hell. I don’t even know what. Everything, I guess!” She blushed a little at her fumbling words, but her confidence never faltered. Her ear fins never drooped. She was sure of herself._

_I loved that about her._

_My heart bounced between my throat and my stomach, pounding like a bass drum in a symphony. Each thump of my chest seemed to force liquid out of my eyes, streaming down my cheeks as Undyne produced a small box, opening it up to reveal…_

_A beautiful wedding ring made of ornate silver, chiseled into a beautiful coral pattern. It held a gorgeously carved chunk of ruby – she remembered my favorite gemstone! – and was perfectly sized for my admittedly chunky fingers._

_“So…what do you say, Alphy? Will you marry me?” Undyne asked, smiling at me._

_I…admittedly don’t remember much after that. All I remember is my brain practically short-circuiting, a million different thoughts – good and bad – all screaming in my head until suddenly…_

_My world went black, I must’ve fainted._

_I remember waking up in my girlfriend’s arms. She looked worried…it was one of the few times I saw tears in her eyes._

_“Alphy! Alphy! Speak to me!” She cried, shaking my body, until she noticed I was awake. “Alphy! Are you okay?! What happened?!”_

_Only one word came to my head when I regained consciousness: “Yes.”_

* * *

 

<♥♥♥>

* * *

                 Alphys sighed, cupping her cheek at the memory. For the rest of her life, she would never forget that moment. She could forget everything else, but she’d never forget the day she was engaged. Hell, somehow it even took precedence over her own wedding. It was just…so crazy. Alphys always dreamed she would be married, share a wonderful, simple domestic life with the love of her life. But she always thought they were just dreams.

                 Yet here she was, married for nearly two years. The first few months were…difficult, she wouldn’t lie. Living with one another as spouses was a big transition, after all. But they never lost that spark, they never stayed mad, and they were there for each other through thick and thin. And why wouldn’t they?

                 They just…complimented each other so well.

                 The loving lizard continue to regard her wedding ring in silence, smiling to herself.

                 “ **♫ _MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE YEAH!_** ** _♪_** ** _”_**

                 “HOLY CRAP!”

                 The portly reptile’s chair tipped backward at the sudden noise, making her grunt as she collided with the ground. “Ow…” She mumbled, rubbing her head and slowly standing up off the ground, inspecting her desk.

                 Resting on the surface, ringing away, was the source of the noise: Her cellphone.

                  “Oh…whew…silly me…” Alphys chuckled sheepishly to herself as climbed back into her chair, scooting up to her desk and picking up her phone. She slid the bar to the side to answer the call, putting it up to her ear.

                 “Dr Alphys, how can I he-”

                 “ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** ”

                 The piercing squeal was so startling that Alphys toppled out of her chair again. “Why…” She grumbled, lying face down on the carpeted floor. Once they stopped ringing, she put the phone to her ear again. “H-H-Hello?”

                 “ **ALPHYS! LIKE, OH MY GAWD ALPHYS! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!** ”

                 Two familiar voices, yelling in unison threatened to shatter her ear drums. Alphys looked to her phone again and quickly lowered the volume. She also peeked at who was calling.

                 Catty and Bratty. That explained a lot.

                 “G-Girls! Girls! C-Calm down! You’re going to bust my s-speakers like that, wh-what’s the matter?!” Alphys cried, she didn’t want her surrogate sisters to be in peril…which they sounded like they were.

                 Bratty’s voice chimed in as Catty seemed to continue squealing in the background. “Alphys! Alphys! Like, oh my god Alphys, I fucking did it!”

                 Well, that could mean a lot of things. Alphys just blinked in confusion as she shifted to sit on her rump. “D-Did…what, exactly?”

                 It was Catty’s turn, as Bratty devolved into snorting, excited laughter. “We did it! We like totally did it! We finally did it!”

                 “D-Did what?!”

                 And then the two exclaimed in unison. “We’re like, totally gonna have a baby!” They then devolved into excited squeals.

                 Alphys blinked. So that was all the commotion! “O-Oh! That’s wonderful you guys! R-really! I know how much you have been trying!”

                 “Like, totally! It took SOOO wicked long…but I’m finally pregnant! AAAAH!” Catty squealed in delight. “I literally like, just took the test and I’m so like WICKED PREGGERS!” Alphys held the phone away from her as Catty shrieked in delight. She loved her, but boy could she get excited.

                 “I-I’m so glad for you both! G-Guess we’ll have to have a baby shower soon then, h-huh?”

                 “Like, for sure! And like, my momma cat isn’t lifting like, a single finger from now on!”

                 “Oh Bratty, don’t be silly! I can still like, cook for you and junk!”

                 “Not with our baby in you! Only like, total pampering and relaxation for you, Catty!”

                 Alphys had the biggest smile on her face as she listened to the two talk, forgetting they were even on the phone. They sounded so ecstatic, so happy. She could almost picture them hugging, kissing, bouncing up and down excitedly - just so awash with joy over the prospect of becoming parents!

                 She couldn’t help but wonder what that felt like.

                 She listened for a few moments more, before saying goodbye and hanging up. She doubted the two even noticed, but that was okay. The portly dinosaur climbed back up into her chair, set her phone down, got back to her work.

 _I’m so glad they finally conceived._ Alphys thought, as her chunky claws tacked away at her computer. She knew these calculations by heart now, she barely even needed to pay attention. She really was so happy for them; they had been trying ever since they got married – she didn’t seem it, but Catty was a very motherly sort and was beyond eager to have children.

                 It was odd that the two took this long though. They were young and fertile after all; anyone with half a brain could see that. The good doctor theorized that in some part it was the stress of Catty’s long-standing phobia that prevented conception. Stress levels had a curious ability to mess with every part of person’s body, even the areas you wouldn’t think it would. Judging by how Bratty and Catty had started to try and work out her fears recently, Alphys figured that it was just enough relief for success.

                 She found herself getting excited herself, she’d basically be an Aunt!

 _Oh gosh, that’d be so cool, maybe they’ll even call me ‘Auntie Alphys!’_ That prospect made Alphys giggle excitedly as she typed. But that thought had opened a door to an idea that the reptile never expected would cross her mind.

                 “…What if someone called me mommy?”

                 Those words rang in her ears, and soon her mind had shifted from the idea of being an aunt, to being a mother. Images of herself cradling an adorable little baby in her arms danced into her head, causing her claws to slow to a stop. Why was she even…thinking about this? She never thought about having children. She was content with just having a nice domestic life with her lover until the day she died and went on to whatever the afterlife might be.

                 And yet suddenly, the thought sat firmly inside her head. She tried to get back to work, but soon the numbers and graphs seemed to morph into bottles and diapers and little tiny feet before her eyes. She blinked and looked away, toward a photo of Alphys and Undyne standing in front of their house, just after getting married.

                 There was a third figure between them though, one that seemed foreign yet familiar to the be speckled scientist. A child.

 _Their_ child.

                 The concept invaded her mind until it was suddenly all she could think about. Her thoughts were filled with situations typical of raising a child. She thought about first school days, going off to college, helping with homework, lovely meals together…

                 It made her heart swell with joy, but also beat rapidly with fear.

                 After all, she couldn’t just say ‘I want a child’ and then suddenly be pregnant. It took two to make a baby. And she was married, it wasn’t just her life anymore, it was _their_ life **_together_**. Undyne would have to agree.

                 What if she didn’t want children ever?!

                 What if they did, but the stress of parenthood ruined their relationship?!

_What if I’m not a good mom?_

                 Alphys clutched her head as she felt her face cake in sweat, her breath quicken. Her mind filled with questions and the only answers she got were negative. Her brain was a swirling vortex of equal parts complete terror and utter joy. Her anxieties flared up horribly, and she felt like an increasingly heavy weight was resting on her shoulders, crushing not just her body but her very soul.

 _Calm down. Calm down. Come on. Calm down._ The anxious lizard shut her eyes tight and pictured what she usually did to calm down: Her wife. She could hear her voice resound in her head: _“Breathe, Alphy. Breathe.”_ She forced herself to calm down, taking slow, steady breaths, each deeper than the last. Her mental fortress was reinforced against the coming storm of her fearful demons, and she could think logically again.

                 “O-Okay…” She quietly said aloud, pushing her keyboard to the side to bring out a clipboard and a pen, turning to a fresh page. “L-Let’s just…think about this logically…list the pros and cons…my strengths and w-weaknesses.”

                 And from there, she started to write. She came up with a number of pros to having a child: they would take care of her when she was old, they were great learning experiences, they were cute and brought grandchildren later on. But with pros, came cons: They were expensive, stressful, difficult to raise.

                 The pros won out though, so Alphys went on to think about her positive traits, useful in motherhood. Which apparently meant: Stare blankly at the piece of paper for ten minutes.

                 She wanted to start with a good trait, but all that she could come up with were bad ones. She had anxiety, she was an orphan so she didn’t know the first thing about child-rearing, she wouldn’t be good at making them mind. Hell, she would probably curse them with her ugly face.

                 The demons started to drift into her mind again, but she caught them this time, taking a deep breath and just setting the board aside, beating down those negative thoughts. “I-It’s okay. I-I don’t even know if I’ll have any yet! I-I don’t know what Undyne will say!” She told herself, trying to keep herself from spiraling into terror.

                 She paused as she realized that, peering outside to her wife in thought.

                 What _would_ Undyne say?

                 She didn’t exactly seem like the mothering type; she’d probably hate having to slow her life down to be a parent. Furthermore, it felt greedy. Alphys’s life was as close to perfect as it could get, and yet she wanted even more now. To ask her this would be like telling her ‘You’re not enough to make me happy’. And that was just awful.

                 Alphys turned back to her computer, trying to beat down the thoughts in her head. It would never work out. It was a nice dream, but it wouldn’t work. Undyne would never go for it, she was sure of that.

                 The lizard noticed the time, and hefted herself out of her chair, waddling her way to their kitchen.

                 Maybe making dinner would help clear her head.

* * *

 

<♥♥♥>

* * *

               It didn’t.

                 Somehow the act of making dinner – Grilled striped bass, Undyne’s Favorite – only made the thought of ‘Mommy Alphys’ intensify within the royal scientist’s head. She sat at the table, across from her wife, staring at her food in thought.

_What’s the harm in asking? You never know unless you ask! B-But what if it offends her…somehow? I mean, I’m saying I’m not happy with just her and that’s so not true! Oh god, I wish I didn’t want a kid so bad, then I wouldn’t have to-_

                 “You okay, Alphy?” Undyne’s rough voice resounded out, causing the lizard to jump slightly in her seat, gaze shifting upward.

                 “O-Oh! Yeah. I’m fine. I was just um…t-thinking is all.” She lied, giving her best smile.

                 An uncomfortable silence spread between them, broken only by the quiet clink of utensils on their plates and methodical chewing. _Maybe if I just…tell her about Catty and Bratty, and casually bring it up…yeah. That sounds like a good plan._

                 Alphys took a swig of her drink to quell the dryness in her throat and spoke. “Y-You know, Catty and Bratty called me today.” She began.

                 “Oh, no kidding? How are they?” Undyne shot her that big grin that she loved, improving her spirits and making her smile. “Do they need to use our pool again?”

                 “O-Oh! No, nothing like that. Actually…they um…probably won’t be using it for a while…”

                 Suddenly Undyne stood up, tipping the table towards Alphys and causing the lizard to frantically snatch up the falling plates and glasses. That was Undyne for you. She frequently acted without thinking.

                 Truth be told though, sometimes Alphys wished she was like that herself.

                 “What?! Is Catty giving up?! She better not!” Undyne growled.

                 “N-No no! I mean…Catty just needs to stay away from stress right now!” Alphys frantically told her, trying to calm her down. The guard captain just looked confused, and slowly sat back down.

                 “…Why?” She asked, taking her plate and glass back from Alphys. It was a miracle nothing spilled.

                 “O-Oh! F-For her health, Undyne. She’s um…” The lizard took a breath. “She’s pregnant.”

                 That giant grin returned, even wider now somehow. “Aw, for real?! That’s awesome! I bet they’re crazy excited!”

                 “O-Oh…believe me…they um…are.” Alphys said sheepishly, wigging a claw in her ear. “My ears are still ringing.”

                 Undyne gave a soft laugh, before returning to her food, crunching quietly.

 _Okay Alphys. The door is open. Just…take a deep breath. And ask her._ Alphys took that breath and opened her mouth to speak.

                 But her wife cut her off. “Hey, Alphy?” She began, making Alphys sputter a little, which in turn made the fish woman snicker. “God you’re cute.”

                 The intelligent dinosaur blushed at that. “Y-Yes, Undyne?”

                 And then, as casual as possible. “You wanna have a kid?”

                 Alphys was floored. Her face turned a bright, ruby red. She couldn’t believe it! Undyne was asking…her! She had gone over this in her head a few hundred times in the past few hours and all of that was useless. All she could say was: “…I…YES! I-I actually…I was thinking about it all day, ever since they called me! B-But I was scared to ask you and I was worried I wouldn’t be a good mom and-”

                 “Not a good mom?!” Undyne cut her off, laughing heartily at her words. “Come on, Alphy! You’d be a great mom! Just the fact that you’re worried you wouldn’t be a good one means that you will be a good one!”

                 The fish woman always had this curious outlook, ever positive and hopeful. Alphys had come to rely on it. She thought quietly on her words, finding the logic in it. It sounded silly, but it was true. If she was a bad mom…she wouldn’t care! At least from the most basic of standpoints.

                 That brought her much needed comfort.

                 “Y-You…really…think so?”

                 “Babe, I know so!” There was that grin again, Alphys couldn’t help but share it. She thought a few moments, and then got up out of her chair. Waddling around the table, she climbed into Undyne’s lap and gave her a passionate kiss. Undyne’s strong arms moved to wrap around her, and all the anxieties in her head melted away.

                 She was safe here, in her burly fish’s arms.

                 She pulled away with a soft smack, sighing. “Then…let’s do it. Let’s…make a baby! Right now!” Alphys put on her best come hither look.

                 Undyne pursed her lips, blushing, and the lizard could feel something press against her thigh. “S-Sure babe! But uh…can we finish dinner first?” The fish Monster asked sheepishly.

                 Alphys’s demeanor suddenly broke, and her face flushed. All confidence shattered and the lizard could feel her face turn bright red once more. “R-R-Right! O-Of course!” She sputtered out, jumping out of her lover’s lap.

                 Then she squeaked as she felt a strong hand give her wide rear a good swat, and Undyne’s arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her up into a hug. “But rest assured…we’re gonna have some **fun** after dinner, jigglebutt.” Her wife said sultrily, a wicked smile on her face.

                 Alphys could swear her face turned even darker at those words.

                 “…Oh gosh.”

* * *

 

<♥♥♥>

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why I always put dreams/flashbacks in first person and italics. Just makes sense to me. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
